


early bird uhh goes back to sleep idk

by MusicCake



Category: Persona 3
Genre: (?) probably idk idc, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorry if this is OOC, and personalities r hard to understand, formattings probably shitty coz im on mobile, makoto is just me projecting very hard, minako arisato is mentioned briefly bc i like the sibling hc, not proof read we die like the blue boi, only lowercase bc im too lazy to change to uppercase, rated teen for my swearing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicCake/pseuds/MusicCake
Summary: there is no plot im just yearning for someone to hold at 6am but i dont know how to write that so instead u just get them Existing.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Male Persona 3 Protagonist/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	early bird uhh goes back to sleep idk

makoto opened his eyes. judging by how dark the room still was, it was probably very early. his first thought was to go back to sleep but he noticed that ryoji wasnt next to him like he usually was. makoto turned on his phone and waited for the familiar hatsune miku wallpaper to appear. it was 5:03AM.

he finally remembered ryoji telling him yesterday that he got a job and will be awake very early. still, 5am seemed like an unreasonable time for getting up. makoto decided to finally get out of bed since it sure didn't seem like he was falling asleep that easily now.

he assumed ryoji would be in the kitchen making food so he headed there somewhat quietly. the darkness made him a bit uneasy on few days although today it felt almost comforting as well. and there ryoji was indeed, mumbling nervously over some papers on the kitchen table. his tired face lit up when he noticed makoto walking into the room.

"good morning! what are you doing up so early, my dearest?"

"morning. i could ask you the same thing. when do you need-"

"-to head out? couple of hours actually. give or take. i want to get there an hour early, just in case."

"a whole hour..!?" makoto furrowed his eyebrows and gave ryoji a puzzled look. "go back to bed. please."

ryoji glanced at the papers he still had his hand on. "but what if i..."

"you've read it so many times now, you're gonna do great, i know it. but you need some rest too."

"i suppose you are right..." ryoji seemed hesitant but he stacked the papers and picked them up anyway. "i'll need to put these back on the shelf first."

"plus, minako's gonna be groggy if you call her this early. i don't think that would be good for when she drives you to work." makoto smiled slightly and shook his head.

* * *

"i missed having you in my arms."  


"how did you miss me if you were asleep, darling?"  


"i 'unno. cuz i love you."

ryoji chuckles softly. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> listen, idk. just felt like writing.  
> it probably doesnt even make sense but boohoo idc i just Did This Bc Why Not
> 
> gonna probably check the grammar n shit tmrw. uhhh feel free to tell me if theres typos n all that ill fix em too  
> but ths was written just coz i felt like it, im no writer or anythin so dont read too much into this  
> feel free to imagine which job ryoji got bc i didn actually think about it
> 
> thanks to the uhhh 2 ppl that read this idk  
> the birds are fucking chirping outside, goodnighttt


End file.
